Against The Clock
by MsLane
Summary: As I finished writing this however I noticed there was another story by Waiting Outside The Lines that's actually similar, so I don't want to step on any toes. Prompt based. Faberry.


_**So okay excuse this little thing, it literally has nothing to do with anything. I was reading some of my old work from high-school and there was this writing assignment that we did, the topic was literally these words, 'Running out of time. Airports. Missing flights.' so then this happened. As I finished writing this however I noticed there was another story by Waiting Outside The Lines that's actually similar, so I don't want to step on any toes (a) I did really like that story 'People Miss Planes' and you should definitely check it out. Anyway the basis of the writing assignment was to continuously write, no going back and changing anything, nothing just a one time continuous word vomit of sorts haha so be kind but also please be honest? I'd really appreciate it haha xx**_

* * *

><p><em><em>Quinn wakes up at the crack of dawn, knowing that the flight out to JFK is at 8 and she needs to get to Rachel's house soon because there's no way she's going to let her go without a fight. There's no way the brunette would wait once she's at the airport and it's time for her flight. She isnt going to give up though, not when she's finally realized how much she actually needs the little spitfire.

She quickly pulls on a pair of jeans, opting for something she can run in comfortably rather than a dress that she might ruin (she happens to really like her dresses), and she grabs the first t-shirt she finds in her closet, throwing it on as she runs into the bathroom to brush her teeth and comb her hair.

Glancing at the time her eyes widen incredibly and she rushes putting her shoes on, unwittingly putting them on the wrong feet but she hasn't got time to dwell on that, she's needed somewhere and right now she could care less about shoes on wrong feet.

She's halfway out the door when she realizes she's forgotten her keys and as she rushes back up to her room she cant remember where she's put them. Ransacking her own room she remembers that she had actually placed her car keys on the table right next to the front door, which as she knows is the reason for the table being there in the first place.

She face palms and runs down the stairs and grabs her keys and rushes out the door.

Quinn's no fool, she knows without a doubt that the brunette isn't one to be late. Especially not for a flight that she booked that's taking her out to New York. And regardless of the blonde promising to be there to pick her up, she wouldn't wait around and most probably asked one of her fathers to drive her instead.

Driving past Santana's house she notices her car is out of the driveway as well and she cant help but to feel her heart sink in her chest. If Santana was able to get out on time and be there, why oh why couldn't she be given a break?

She gets to the airport ten minutes before the flight is scheduled for take off. She haphazardly parks and runs like the devil himself is hot on her heels and when she finally gets to the gate she bulldozes straight through Santana and Brittany and calls out desperately, "Rachel!"

The brunette looks up at her from her place beside her fathers and she's teary eyed yet smiling, "You came."

Quinn nods her head, throwing a grateful glance towards Santana who helped her into an upright position after her near plummet, "Of course I did. I promised I would. I'm sorry I'm late though. I didn't mean to be."

Rachel walks up closer to her, "Please don't be sorry. I should be the one apologizing; I didn't think you were going to come at all. I thought you had a change of heart."

Quinn shakes her head, "I don't think I could ever change what my heart's set on Rach." Her tone is quiet and soft and Santana smiles knowingly as she gently tugs on Brittany's hand as they move to stand next to the Berry men, who both seem to be watching on with proud looks on their faces. They've known about Quinn's feelings for as long as she's been able to be friends with their daughter. They've known and they've sat with her through countless nights when she simply couldn't hold back, when she needed to let it all out, asking them for their advice, their wisdom, calling upon them and Santana to get her through most days, because even though she finally acknowledged her feelings there was no way that she was going to jeopardize her friendship with Rachel by telling her about them and then being told that the feelings aren't returned.

However it seems now that Quinn is going to tell her. She's going to because fear be damned. She isn't about to watch the young woman she's in love with fly out and leave without knowing that she's loved. She isn't going to say goodbye because regardless of the fact that she got into NYU and is going to see her anyway, she can't let her go without telling her that she loves her. That when she does fly out she wants it to be with the knowledge of being able to have something more than just friendship.

Quinn wants to let it be known that she's literally putting all her cards on the table right now and all the she needs is for Rachel to give her a chance. That's all she's asking for a chance.

The blonde clears her throat but the tightness is still there making her words come out chocked and lower than usual, "Don't go."

Rachel furrows her brow, "What?"

Quinn clears her throat again, desperate for some relief but to no avail, "Don't go. Stay here. Stay with me and we can fly out together in a few weeks."

Rachel laughs slightly, "Quinn you're being ridiculous. We'll see each other again."

The blonde shakes her head, "That's not why I don't want you to leave. I mean yes it plays a part in it since I'm going to miss you but…I have something to tell you and hopefully if things go well then maybe you'll understand why I don't want you to leave right now."

As luck would have it a voice on the intercom interrupts, "Flight 217 to JFK Airport now boarding. Flight 217 to JFK Airport now boarding."

Rachel's eyes dart from Quinn's towards the gates, "I'm, I'm going to miss my flight."

Quinn steps forward and gently takes her hands, "People miss their flights all the time."

The brunette shakes her head, "I can't, Quinn please."

Quinn smiles gently, slightly broken but only because she truly wishes she'd have said something earlier instead of making Rachel feel so in distress, "I love you."

The brunette's head snaps up, her eyes wide as Quinn continues, "I can't let you get on that flight without knowing. I've loved you for a long time Rach. More than friends love each other. I cant let you get on the flight without you knowing because I couldn't stand the thought of letting you go even for a few weeks, only to meet up again and find that you've met someone. At least now, well now you'll know and you can get on this flight or miss it and make a later flight…with me. Would you want that? To be with me? To flight out to the future with me by your side? I don't want to pressure you, that's the last thing I want to do, but I do love you Rachel and the only thing I wish I did different was tell you earlier. I cant stand here and fault you for leaving now though. I should have gotten over the fear of telling you because the fear now, the fear that you'll leave anyways is so much worse because I could have prepared myself for your leaving before, but now, now that I've just told you…All I can hope is that you know how I feel, and that I truly just want for you to be happy."

Rachel stands in front of Quinn, tears pooling in her eyes and her carry on slung across her shoulders, desperately holding on to her boarding pass and passport, desperate for something to happen to help confirm that this is all really happening.

"Final boarding call for Flight 217 to JFK. Final boarding call."

And suddenly that's it. That's what it takes to get Rachel to snap out of her shock, and apparently it's also what makes Quinn think she's made her decision.

"You're going to be late short stuff, we both know how much you hate being late."

Rachel shakes her head and flings her arms around the blonde's neck and tightens her grip, "Someone told me that people miss flights all the time."

Hazel eyes slam shut as she wraps her arms around the brunette's waist, "Was it the same someone who waited too damn long to tell you how they feel and by default made the wait to have you in their arms like this so much longer than necessary?"

Rachel laughs as tears escape from her eyes, "Yes."

Quinn sniffs as she laughs as well, "Then that someone's got some serious issues."

Rachel pulls back and looks up at the blonde with tears clinging to her eyelashes and a smile of such unadulterated happiness that Quinn wishes the world could see it and at the same time wishes to be the only one who ever got to see it because she'd know she's the one placing it on her face, "I've wanted you to feel the same way for so long but I've never even thought that you'd return my feelings in a million years Quinn. I've been just as much of a coward as you in that sense. I've kept myself from trying because I didn't want to scare you into not even wanting to be friends anymore."

Quinn's eyes soften even further as she shakes her head, she cups Rachel's cheek and is elated when the brunette leans into her touch, "Beautiful, we know now and…that's all that matters right?"

Rachel nods her head and after a beat of just looking into the others eyes they both lean in and Quinn smiles as she notices Rachel get on her tiptoes and she cant help but fall even a little bit more in love with her. She places her hands on her waist and leans down effectively placing Rachel back on solid ground, loving it when the brunette leans into her even further tightening her arms around her neck.

The sound of whooping and cheering breaks them apart and as their eyes focus on the world around them they realize that regardless of how it felt, the world didn't stop nor were they the only ones on the planet.

They've attracted a pretty significant crowd and Quinn blushes when she notices the thumbs up from Hiram and the wink thrown her way from Santana. The strangers are even clapping for them and smiling, whooping and throwing words of encouragement their way.

Rachel is blushing as well but it's safe to say it's from the adrenaline and not embarrassment.

Which Quinn finds out about when Rachel leans back up and whispers, "You've managed to make me fall just that much more in love you Quinn Fabray. This was dramatic and romantic and angst-y and God this was perfection."

The blonde smiles at her through her blush because no matter what, she knows that even though she could have lost this opportunity to make such a dramatic scene, Rachel would've been hers no matter what.

Quinn grins as they all shuffle out of the airport, smiling and laughing, she asks loudly enough for them all to hear, "So, same time in a few weeks?"


End file.
